


sentiments

by alainey



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alainey/pseuds/alainey
Summary: Jayce smiles faintly as Viktor looks up from his book.“The fireworks have begun,” Jayce tells him, setting a cup of milk down by Viktor’s elbow. His third arm picks it up, pulling it close to his lips, and Jayce watches as the steam rises slowly—condensing against the metal that lines the other man’s face.
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	sentiments

_Happy New Year, Viktor._

_Oh._

_Is it midnight already?_

_Mmhm._

There’s a laugh. A shuffling of papers.

_I see._

_How quickly time seems to fly._

_\- -_

Jayce smiles faintly as Viktor looks up at him from his book. 

“The fireworks have begun,” Jayce tells him, setting a cup of milk down by Viktor’s elbow. His third arm picks it up, pulling it closer to his lips, and Jayce watches as the steam rises slowly—condensing against the metal that lines the other man’s face.

“Hm,” Viktor murmurs absently, his eyes sliding towards the window to his left. “Is it midnight already, then?” 

And Jayce blinks, drawn back to a time when similar words were spoken in the dark of an old Academy library. Viktor’s eyes snap back to meet his, glowing brighter than the fireworks that explode outside their window, and Jayce brushes off the memories with a sharp exhale, smiling into his mug.

“I suppose it must be,” he replies, eyes crinkling at the edges, and he moves to set his cup down before he burns his fingertips any more than he already has.

Viktor stares at him, finger tapping lightly at the edge of his book, and Jayce feels something in the room shift.

“How quickly time seems to fly,” Viktor smiles, his voice light, and Jayce raises an eyebrow.

“Getting sentimental, are we?” he asks, and Viktor simply shrugs, lips thin.

“The last time I saw these fireworks,” he says, slowly, “was that night. Don’t you remember?”

“Of course,” Jayce replies. “But I’m surprised to hear it. Surely you’ve made your way up here at some point between then and now?”

Viktor blinks. “Why would I?”

“Mm—the festivities?” Jayce tries, and Viktor levels him with a look. “The champagne?”

“You know I don’t drink,” Viktor says, and Jayce just laughs.

“I know, I know.”

Viktor looks down at his milk, the steam caressing his cheeks, and Jayce watches as his eyes move back to the window—warm light from their reading lamps licking its way down his steel jaw.

“When I was a child,” Viktor says, eventually, “I used to watch the light shows from below the Gray. Did I ever tell you? The colors would cut through the smog, and my mother always insisted that we go out and watch.”

“Did she?” Jayce replies, the fireworks behind them continuing to explode. “Have you found them any better up close?”

“Not really,” Viktor laughs, closing his book. “Just louder.” And Jayce shakes his head, smiling wryly back.

Viktor stands from his chair a moment later, moving to return his mug to the kitchen. Jayce continues to stare out the window, and by the time that Viktor returns, the fireworks have finally begun to wane. Viktor stops in front of him, eyes bright, and Jayce looks back at him, heart beating quietly against his chest.

Their kiss is slow—quiet against the low sound of fireworks—and Jayce grins into it. 

_Kissing on New Year’s Eve;_

Jayce has always found it a much more interesting tradition than the yearly light show over Piltover.

“Happy New Year, Jayce,” Viktor says, straightening up and settling back into his armchair with his book.

“Happy New Year, Viktor,” Jayce replies, picking up his mug in turn. The ceramic has cooled to a dull warmth, and Jayce clutches at it as he watches the fireworks finish for the night. It feels nostalgic, watching them beside Viktor again, and the smell of old parchment paper permeates Jayce’s thoughts: memories of years long past intermixing with the present. 

He is not usually one for sentimentality... yet things are different now.

And as Jayce shifts closer to the left, he moves to pull Viktor’s hand onto the small side table between them. His hand is cold, yet Jayce feels warm, and although Viktor does raise an eyebrow—a curious smile gracing his face—he doesn’t pull away.

(He simply turns the pages of his book with his third arm, instead.)

_\- -_

_Happy New Year, Viktor._

_Ah... Thank you._

_Happy New Year to you too, Jayce._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a minor writing slump over the past couple of months, but I'm glad to finally start shaking it off... There's not much context necessary for this fic, I just wanted to write something simple and sweet before the start of the new year. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and here's to 2021! As always, you can find me as [@alainey_lee](https://twitter.com/alainey_lee) on twitter.


End file.
